The prior art discloses money-operated gaming machines comprising in each case at least one money dispensing unit, in particular for paying out winnings, wherein the money dispensing unit comprises a control device coupled to a game sequence controller, for example. For unauthorized pay-out of money or non-cash objects from the money dispensing unit, a so-called hopper, attempts are made to manipulate the money dispensing unit via an interface, for example, specifically by targeted loading of data which do not originate from the control device, or supply with voltage in order to activate a motor of the money dispensing unit. In order to counteract such manipulations, a multiplicity of measures are implemented, but often they can be realized only very complexly and expensively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,008 A describes a gaming machine comprising a game sequence controller, which is connected to a control device of a money dispensing unit. In this case, the game sequence controller communicates with the control device for the purpose of dispensing money and the money dispensing unit comprises an electric motor, to which voltage can be applied for the purpose of dispensing money.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,533 A discloses an electronically encrypted security system. Said system comprises a physical receptacle for a key which is insertable into the receptacle and which comprises a code which is read out contactlessly if the key is situated in the receptacle. Accordingly, an electronically protected mechanical lock is made available.